Be Blessed With Holy Water
by prophet144
Summary: AU This is the third story in my AU arc that gives Sam and Dean a middle brother. Tommy might be in the middle when it comes to age, but he might just pass them all when it comes to hunting abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Be Blessed With Holy Water

This is the third installment of my AU series. Please read May the Circle and Be Blessed With Salt And before reading this one. Otherwise, it won't really make any sense. Thank you for all the reviews and support. And, no. I still do not own Supernatural or any of the characters that belong to it. Tommy, however, is all mine. If you want to use him, please ask and I'll give you his back story and bio. Please, read and enjoy.

Chapter 1

All of Tommy's research had proven to be right on and the creature that intimidated the residents of Bemidji, Minnesota was indeed a Wendigo. Now, they were trying to come up with a plan that would get rid of the thing without causing anyone else to get hurt. So far, the only idea that all three of them had agreed on was Dean's, which in and of itself was scary to think about. The last time they had all agreed on a plan, it was how to deal with Sam not being beat up by the varsity football team. Ah, the benefits of being in a small town. All three of them were in the same school and that meant not only trouble for anyone that picked on one of the others, but also for the teachers.

Tommy sighed. "Fine. We stake out the spot that seems to be central for all of the murders and hope for the best." He shook his head. "Cannot believe I am even agreeing to this."

Sam chuckled softly as he watched his middle brother start to get his gear ready. "Could always be worse."

Dean just rolled his eyes and tossed his middle brother a candy bar. "Eat. I don't want you to have a migraine triggered because you were tired and stressed then forgot to eat something."

Taking the candy bar, Tommy sat down and starting eating it. It wasn't any use to fight Dean about this. He'd already had that lecture.

_Flashback ... 2 weeks ago_

_After Dean had found out about his brother's asthma, he and Sam had made Tommy sit down and tell them everything else that was wrong under threat of bodily harm._

_When Tommy had finished telling them about the migraines and show them the little black case he had that contained the medicines necessary to get them under control, both of his brothers had been silent._

_Dean had broken the silence first. "If you ever, do something, to endanger yourself on a hunt because you didn't take care of yourself, so help me I'll kill you. And if it gets me or Sam hurt, I'll do it twice. Understand me?"_

_The look on his oldest brother's face was mirrored on that of his youngest and he knew that they would carry out the threat without hesitation. He nodded. "Yeah, I understand." _

_It was shortly after that, Dean made a call to Bryan and found out what all his triggers were and how to prevent them. That in turn led to the stockpiling of simple sugars, like the candy bars, along with soda and juice. Sam had even bought an old black sheet that they used to cover up the window of the hotel rooms they stayed in as a precaution. _

Present

So far, he'd been lucky and they hadn't had to deal with one of his migraines. Sam's headaches from the visions, yeah, but the vials of painkillers, that were used in combination to kill the pain he had whenever a migraine hit, were still at the same levels as before he rejoined his brothers. The morphine that was in there as an extreme emergency only med was still sealed. Something he hoped would remain the same. The migraines were actually something he'd inherited from their father and had been aggravated by his abilities. Pastor Jim had helped him get a handle on them shortly after he started training with the man.

The brothers finished preparing in silence before heading out to begin their hunt. Two hours later, they found themselves wishing they had stayed in the motel room.

Dean's plan required each of them to be in a different place. All were within earshot of each other, but it made covering each other's backs a little bit harder to do without dramatically increasing the risk. When they first started, bird calls whispered back and forth, letting each other know that the others were okay. It was at the two hour mark that things took a turn for the worse when Sammy was snatched by the Wendigo.

Sam screamed as the Wendigo threw him into a tree after scratching his back. The area felt like someone had set fire to his skin. He didn't get a chance to even take a deep breath before he was picked up and slammed into the ground, driving him into blackness.

When Tommy had heard Sam scream, he'd taken off for his youngest brother's position instantly. It was only as he approached that he slowed down and reverted back to the training their father had instilled in them all. As it was, he almost shot Dean who had come up from the other side.

Dean's heart had lept into his throat when he heard his Sammy scream. He was on his feet and moving before the sound had even faded completely. When he reached the area his baby brother should have been in, he was met by the gun of his middle brother, who had also responded to the cry of their brother.

"God dammit! That sonofabitch has him!" Tommy almost spat the words out, earning a raised eyebrow from Dean. "Don't start. Remember, I was around dad when he cussed a blue streak several times."

"Yeah well, don't make a habit of it." He crouched down and looked at the drag marks that headed off into the trees. "Well, at least we know where it's going with him."

Tommy snorted as he cocked his shot gun. "Yeah, straight to hell."

Dean grinned. "You are definitely my little brother."

An hour later, they had managed to find the Wendigo's lair and were about to go in and try to find Sam when their youngest brother came flying out of the cave. The sound it emitted when it realized it's prey had escaped sent chills down all of their backs as Tommy and Dean fell into step with Sam. They had barely made it back to the clearing where Sam had disappeared when it caught up to them.

The last thing Tommy heard as he hit the tree was Sam's scream and then a white light, like that from an explosion lit up the area. He barely had time to wonder about it before darkness claimed him.

Dean watched helpless, trying to draw in a breath, as the Wendigo tossed Tommy into a tree and then proceeded towards Sam. He drew his gun and fired once more, earning him a hard stare for the creature, who ignored him and returned its attention to Sam. The scream Sam let loose seemed to shake the trees down to their roots, but Dean didn't have time to dwell on it as a bright white light enveloped the area and he gave in to the call of darkness.

Sam had taken about all he could from the Wendigo, both physically and emotionally. Being beat up himself was one thing, but to watch his brothers be hurled into trees and scratched at like play toys had driven him to a point he had experienced only once before. When it came at him again, after tossing Tommy into a tree and being shot by Dean, he screamed in anger and frustration. The feeling of warmth that seemed to wrap around him was wiped away as a white light blinded them all and he sunk into the blackness that beckoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Be Blessed With Holy Water... chp 2

John Winchester stared down at his middle son. While it might have been eight years since he had met the boy face-to-face, he had kept tabs on Tommy over the years. It was Pastor Jim that had called to let him know all of his sons were together again. Caleb had called to let Jim know Tommy had hooked back up with his brothers almost a month ago, but the call from Pastor Jim had only reached John two weeks ago.

Now, he couldn't help but compare the bleeding figure on the ground to the one in his head. While it had been eight years and the wounds were created by different creatures in different places, the boy was still his son. Nothing would ever change that. It was something he'd come to realize after he'd found out that Sam had his own abilities.

He knelt and checked Tommy's pulse, only to have the boy jump at the touch, almost like being touched physically hurt. That was when he noticed Sam and Dean laying not too far away. Frowning, he moved quickly to check them over as well. After assuring himself that they were all basically okay, he started moving them to the Impala. For now, his truck could stay here. The important thing was to get his sons to safety and figure out just what the hell had gone on here.

Three hours later, Dean was the first to start coming around. He remembered the hunt they had been on, and then bolted upright, only to have a strong arm stop him and push him back down onto the bed.

"Just relax Dean. You and your brothers are safe." John had been worried about the boys. All of them had several jagged cuts, like claw marks over their bodies. Dean seemed to have the fewest with Tommy running second. Sam, however, looked like someone or something had used him as a scratching post. The fact that they were all unconscious when he had found them with no obvious signs of head injuries had raised numerous questions in his mind. Those answers, for now at least, would have to wait until all of his sons were conscious once again. He had this feeling that only together would all of the questions about this situation be answered.

Dean frowned for a moment, then let his dad help him lay back down. "When did you get here? How did you find us?"

"I got here about 3 hours ago. As for how I found you, Sam actually called me and left a message with where you were going to be. I was close and decided that it was time to settle things between your brothers and I. When I actually picked up your trail and found you, all three of you were unconscious and bleeding. Sam and Tommy are still out cold."

Dean sighed and leaned back into the pillows once again. "We were after a Wendigo. It took Sam. Tommy and I tracked it back to its lair and were about to go in when Sam came running out. All of us just kept running, but it caught up to us in the clearing. Last thing I remember is hitting it with a few rounds and then a bright white light."

John frowned. "White light? Like an explosion?"

"Kind of, but none of us were using anything that might have caused it."

"At least, not from something man-made." This came from Tommy, who was still laying where their dad had put him, not wanting to move because doing so hurt like hell.

Dean caught on to what his brother was saying first. "You think that Sam or you are responsible for it?"

"Not me. My abilities don't run in that direction. Sam, however, is another story. With his abilities, he could very well have done it."

"Now wait one fucking minute mister." John had gotten to his feet while his middle son was talking. "Are you suggesting that Sam literally caused a Wendigo to explode? Using his mind!"

Tommy forced himself to sit up, ignoring the spinning in his head and the nausea that followed. "It's the only thing that makes sense dad. I mean, you didn't find a body or anything left besides us, did you? And if we had been using some type of explosive, which is totally wrong when trying to fight a Wendigo, there would have been scorch marks on the ground and bits of the creature everywhere."

John sighed. While his son might be right, he didn't want to think about how what he was saying could very well be true. It went against everything he believed, everything he had ever fought against. Hell, he hunted people and creatures that could do the same kinds of things apparently one of his sons could do. "There's no way that Sam could have done that."

"Fine. If that's what you want to believe dad, keep right on believing it. I think, though, that there's a way that I can prove it."

John locked eyes with his middle son, desperate for a chance to believe in something more concrete. "How?"

"I connect with Sam and see what happened."

"No. There's no way I'm letting you do that." This came from Dean, who had been watching his father practically drill holes first in the floor and then into his younger brother with his eyes.

"It's probably going to be the only way that we find out what happened Dean. Sam's probably not going to remember anything past us making it to the clearing and setting up to wait on the Wendigo to appear. If that much."

Dean shook his head, knowing that even as he did so, that Tommy was right. "I don't like this, but you might be right. The only way we do this, though, is by waiting until tomorrow. You're in no shape to do anything like that tonight and it'll be easier if Sam's awake."

John started to say something, wanting to find out tonight and get it over with, but he stopped and took a good look at his middle son. It was obvious, once he stopped and looked, that the boy was in pain. How Tommy was sitting up at the moment was actually beyond him since the boy had two bruised, possibly cracked ribs and a myriad of other injuries from the attack besides the scratches he'd received. A shiver ran through him as he remembered treating all of his boys.

_Flashback_

_John shut the door after laying Sam on the bed furtherest from the door. He'd put Dean and Tommy on the first bed since they appeared to be the least injured. He had brought the first aid kit and bags in first, not wanting to have to go back for them after all of his sons were in the room._

_Opening one of his duffles, he took out a box of salt and put lines across the doorway and window. Only then did he set about cleaning up his sons. Experience had taught him to treat for the worst and hope for the best, so not knowing the cause of the scratches on his sons, he decided to treat them as aggressively as he could. He stripped all of his boys down to their boxers and washed off the worst of the blood before continuing. Grabbing the bottles of holy water from his bag, he walked over to Dean first and poured the water over the scratches. He could only watch as his oldest bucked beneath the pain the liquid produced as it cleansed the wounds of anything evil. It took him a few moments before he could do the same thing to his other two boys and watched both of t hem react in the same way. A second round barely produced a whimper from any of them, leaving him free to continue the job of patching his boys up._

John was now doubly glad that he'd used the holy water on the scratches. While not common, he'd heard of people that had been turned into a Wendigo because of infected or contaminated wounds. He nodded at Tommy, agreeing with Dean.

"Your brother's right Tommy." He walked over to the boy and helped ease him back down, silently marveling at the fact that his son had not yelled at him the moment he realized that he was there. "We can do it tomorrow. Your ribs took a beating and from the way your eyes are dilated, I'm betting you have a concussion. So resting right now is the best thing you can do."

Tommy sighed, but didn't fight his father as he helped him to lay down. For once, he was actually glad that the man was there. He'd forgiven him long ago for what he'd done, maybe not in person, but in his heart. It was hard to change when faced with something different and having a son that was a telepath was definitely something different for John Winchester.

"Just don't let Dean know that he's right dad. Goes straight to his head." He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, knowing that he'd be awakened throughout the night because of the concussion.

John chuckled softly as he kissed his son on the forehead. "I'll try to remember that." He stepped back and looked at Dean. "You should probably get some rest as well. I'll keep an eye on everyone tonight."

Dean nodded and laid back down, trying not to jar his younger brother anymore than he had to. "Night dad."

"Night son."

John watched his oldest drift off to sleep and checked on his youngest once more before moving over to the small table that the room housed. If what Tommy had said was true, then there was a lot that John needed to learn about telepathy and telekinesis before anything happened between his younger sons. He wanted to know what to expect and what to do if something went wrong. It wasn't that he was inviting trouble, but they were after all his sons and trouble seemed to find them. No matter where they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Be Blessed With Holy Water

Thanks for the reviews. They make it worth continuing. Also, as a kind of warning, I believe in forgiving people and while it might be hard to believe, Tommy has truly forgiven his dad. Sam now, that's a different story since according to the arc Kripke has he is still pissed at John. Now, this is also advanced warning: Eating and drinking while reading some of the following passages could result in personal injury or damage to your keyboard as you spew stuff upon it. Do so at your own risk. Enjoy!

Chp 3

The pounding in his head seemed to match the beat of his heart and echoed in his ears. He hated feeling like this and at the moment, Sam was wondering who the hell hit him with a sledgehammer in the skull. He groaned softly and was greeted by a warm hand on his shoulder. The voice, however, that accompanied the hand totally shocked him.

"Easy Sam. You took quite a beating yesterday." John Winchester watched as his youngest son finally started to wake up. It was almost 6 in the morning and he'd been up most of the night. Between watching his sons, checking bandages and researching the abilities of his two youngest, he'd had plenty to keep him busy. Sam was the first of his boys up this morning, but at the moment, it also meant the most.

"Dad?" When he'd called their dad and left the message about where they were going to be, Sam hadn't expected him to call back much less actually show up. He frowned, then winced when his head pounded again. "Head hurts."

"And it probably will for a while son." He grabbed two tylenol and some water before speaking again. "Take this. It'll help."

Sam didn't argue with him, at least for the moment, just wanting the pounding to stop. "Feels like someone hit me with a sledgehammer." He drained the rest of the water after taking the pills and looked at his dad. "So when did you get here?"

"About dusk yesterday afternoon. Found all three of you boys in the clearing, unconscious and bleeding. Brought you all back here and cleaned you guys up."

"Are Dean and Tommy okay?"

"A bit banged up, but they've got less scratches than you do."

"Yeah well, think that Wendigo was using me as a scratching post."

John chuckled softly, earning himself a glare from his youngest. "Sorry, but I pretty much though the same thing when I first saw you."

"Thanks dad. Really appreciate that."

"Will you two be quiet? I mean, some of us are trying to--" Dean was cut off as a hand landed over his mouth, reducing the rest of what he was saying to mumbles.

"Mind quit talking so loud? The drums going off in my head are bad enough without you adding any bass to it." Tommy sighed and removed his hand from Dean's mouth with a groan as his older brother licked him. "Man, that was gross Dean. You don't know where that's been lately."

Sam busted out laughing at his older brothers and the look that it put on their dad's face. He sighed. For now, he'd take what their dad offered and try to accept that he did what he did for his own reasons, but God help the man when he decided to take off on them again.

John shook his head. "Since everyone's up, why don't we go get something to eat before we sit down and have ourselves a little talk about yesterday."

Dean grinned as he sat up. "Since you invited and I guess you're paying, I'll take you up on that." He moved slowly, but grabbed his stuff to take a shower.

Tommy sat up a bit stiffly, letting his dad help him actually get his feet on the floor. He caught Sam watching him with a frown. "I'm okay Sam. Just cracked a couple of ribs yesterday and I'm a little stiff after being tossed around like a hackey sack."

"Kind of thought it was more like a sack of potatoes."

Both of his sons stared at him for a moment, before grinning and laughing softly. It was the best sound he'd heard in a long time.

An hour later, they were all just sitting around the table in the diner. Empty plates created small stacks around them. Guess the place had never seen a group like them before, but that's what you got when you offered an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet to the Winchester men. Now, they were relaxing a bit over another round of coffee before going back to the hotel.

Tommy slapped Dean on the arm as he eyeballed the waitress yet again. "Dude, will you quit staring already."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It's been awhile." He took another drink of coffee.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, like a whole week."

John just raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Shaking his head, Dean kicked Sam in the shin. "Keeping count, bitch?"

"Jerk." Sam kicked him back.

"Slut." Dean started to kick him back, but was stopped dead by the next words.

"That's your job, Dean." Tommy stated, grinning at his oldest brother.

If there was one thing that John Winchester should have remembered about having all of his sons together, at one time, with nothing to actively keep them busy, was to expect the unexpected. His years of hunting should have taught him that as well. The last statement that came from his middle son, however, had caught him completely off guard as he'd taken another drink from his just filled cup. He first spewed half the cup over Dean and Tommy, then started choking as he turned beet red. Sam, seated beside him, started laughing at them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Be Blessed With Holy Water

Thanks for the reviews. Glad everyone is enjoying the interaction between the Winchester men. Have to have some humor in life and the stories or it gets too serious. Warning: More humor to come. So, in order to avoid choking or damaging your computer, please refrain from eating or drinking while reading. Thank you for your patronage. (Sorry, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist.)

Chp 4

Dean stared at his dad while he tugged a clean shirt over his head. He still couldn't get over the fact that their dad had sprayed him with coffee. Hot coffee at that. He shook his head and sighed.

"You know. I expect that kind of stuff from Sammy or even Tommy, but not from you dad."

John chuckled softly. "Sorry Dean, but it's been awhile since I've been around all of you boys at once. Forgot what it was like when none of you were busy eating or something."

Sam snorted, grinning. "At least it got the waitress' attention."

"Yeah well, could have done without that kind of attention." Dean shook his head.

The waitress had looked at all of them like they were nuts and had barely said a word to them after handing John the check.

John shook his head and walked over to his middle son. Tommy was curled up on the bed, a pillow hugged to his chest thanks to a group of rowdy teens that had been horsing around in the parking lot. One of them had pushed another, sending the boy careening backwards into his son. The boy had hit Tommy almost dead center in the chest, aggravating his already bruised ribs. It had taken all of his control to get Tommy into the car along with Sam and Dean, who had suddenly paled for a moment before turning red with anger. Only a few punches had been thrown before the Winchesters left, leaving several bruised teens laying in the parking lot.

"Tommy?" While he didn't get an answer, the reaction he got totally shocked the hell out of John Winchester.

Tommy had been fighting off the growing nausea since he'd been hit. That was part of the reason he'd curled up instead of staying stretched out a bit more on the bed. Only, it had stopped helping shortly after he'd been forced to lay down. The cold sweats had started as Dean was changing, but the bile rising in his throat had come on unexpectedly. He couldn't help it that moving was slow at the moment or that his dad picked that moment to try and check on him. Without warning, the breakfast that he'd been fighting to hold onto came surging forth, soaking John Winchester.

Dean and Sam stared in shock at the Exorcist like moment being played out before them. When Tommy was done, he seemed to relax a bit. Their dad, on the other hand, seemed to actually expand as he tried to keep his puke-laden clothes from touching any more of his skin than was necessary.

Sam was the first to start. He couldn't help it. With all that they faced, being puked on by your grown son was probably one of the last things their dad had expected to deal with and the look he had was just too much. So Sam, like any good, father-fearing son, started laughing. Not a normal laugh. No, that wouldn't be right. This was an all out, belly-shaking, side-splitting laugh that had him on the floor in tears.

Dean couldn't take it. After Sam collapsed into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, he did what any self-respecting older brother would do: he joined in.

(Yes, I know it's short, but it felt 'right' to end this chapter here. Next one will be out soon.)


	5. Chapter 5

Be Blessed With Holy Water

Keep the reviews coming. No, I still have no rights to the boys or anything related to the show (fingers still crossed for luck in soon winning the lottery and buying them). Not sure about a keyboard warning yet for this chapter... naw, keyboard warning: Do not eat or drink anything while reading this story. Doing so might cause unrepairable damage to your computer.

Chp 5

"Dude, it was so like the Exorcist!" Dean said, grinning at his middle brother.

Their dad was currently in the shower, removing, as Sam had described it, 'Exorcist spew minus the greenness'.

Tommy just sighed and shook his head. "Glad you find it so funny." He grinned slightly. "Though I do feel better from having puked, it landing on dad was not my first choice."

Sam came back into the room and handed his older brother a Sprite from the machine. "This should help a bit." He took a seat next to him on the bed. "So, I think the score is Tommy 1 and dad 1. Although, I think spew rates a higher value than coffee."

John Winchester had done a lot of things and had a lot of things happen to him, but not since his boys were toddlers had one of them puked on him. He sighed as he finished drying off and dressed in clean clothes. The others had already found their way into the trash. Of all the things he had imagined happening once he rejoined his sons, getting puked on by one of them was not even a nightmare he'd come up with. After a quick shave, he stepped out into the motel room and found all of his sons laughing about something. He stood there a moment watching them all.

Dean was the spitting image of his mother. Her soft features plainly visible on his face and in his oldest son's eyes. The attitude was a mix of what he had learned from his dad and from the other hunters the boys had been exposed to growing up. Dean was the protector of both his brothers, although Tommy had stepped in a time or two and returned the favor. He was the one that sacrificed so his brothers could have more even if it meant he went without at times.

Tommy had his features, softened only slightly by Mary's. The boy's eyes, however, were all hers along with her fierce temper. While he and Sammy had had a few arguments over the years, Tommy was the only one of his sons that had stood toe-to-toe with him about something, and actually won. The only time the boy lost was when he wanted to let one of the others win, he was sick or he was hurt. Get him mad, however, and it didn't matter if he had two broken arms he'd rip your throat out and feed it to you.

Sammy was the dreamer of the group. His face was a mix of John's and Mary's. The eyes were even a mix between the two of them depending on his mood. Both of this brothers had grown up protecting him from both the supernatural and the regular human-type evil that existed in the world. Tommy had even purposely gotten held back a year in school so that Sammy wouldn't be alone in the elementary schools. Sam was also the first to openly question him, which eventually triggered Tommy joining in as well. It was shortly after John had sent his middle son away that Sam started growing more distant from him.

John sighed and realized that he had a lot to make-up for and the best time to start doing that was now.

He cleared his throat, catching the attention of all his sons. A raised eyebrow and smirk showed he'd been there for a bit.

"Anything I should be worried about?"

The boys were all silent for a moment before Tommy answered, his expression, if you didn't know him, one of pure innocence. "Why dad, what ever makes you ask that question?"

I know this is another short chapter, but I forgot my own warning as I was typing this and decided to end it here while I recovered from almost choking on my dinner. Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Be Blessed With Holy Water

Want a warning? Read my previous chapters. **Evil grin**

Chp. 6

John Winchester, father and demon hunter, just stared at his sons. Then shook his head: Oh it was going to be a long day and he knew that his sons were up to something. He looked at his middle son.

"I think you and I both know why I asked that and innocent stopped working on you when you were like 8." He pointed at Dean first, then Sam. "Now for Dean it stopped when he was about 20 and it hasn't stopped yet for Sammy over there."

Tommy raised an eyebrow in return at his dad. "I somehow feel that I should be offended by that remark."

Dean couldn't help it. Watching his dad and his middle brother spar like this had always been fun and Tommy had been doing it to their dad since he was about 10. You'd figure after a while that their dad would get the hint. Of course, about that time was when Sammy started in on the act as well. So, like the big brother he was, he led them by example and busted out laughing. Soon, the only sound that could be heard coming from the room was laughter followed by the occasional thump as someone or something else hit the ground, lost in the tickle wars.

Three hours later, they all re-entered the hotel room. Lunch had been eaten once again at the local diner except this time there was no coffee sprayed on anyone. Although Sam did almost end up with a bowl of soup on his head from a clumsy waiter. Now, despite the relaxed nature of the morning, it was time to get down to business. John took a seat at the small table and Dean sat across from him. Sam and Tommy took a seat on one of the beds sitting across from each other.

John had been told the plan while they were at lunch, but he still wasn't very happy with it. From Dean's expression, he could tell that his oldest son felt the same way. This, however, was new ground for all of them and despite any misgivings he might have about it, Tommy was the most experienced one of all of them in this type of stuff.

Tommy met Sam's eyes and nodded before taking one of his hands. His right hand hovered over a notebook while gripping a pencil, prepared to transfer what he was seeing onto the paper. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his shields and entered Sam's mind. Almost immediately images flooded his mind and it took a few moments before he was able to slow the flood enough for him to make sense of what he was seeing. Thirty minutes later, he let go of Sam's hand and opened his eyes, but didn't move from the bed. Absently, he rubbed his hand before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Sam had never felt anything like it. Even the first time that he had connected with Tommy had not felt like this. Instead of making him feel anxious, it was like a warm blanket had been wrapped around him as Tommy 'viewed' the images in his mind of what he had felt the day before. Now, he waited while his brother recovered enough to talk about what he had drawn.

As soon as Tommy had stopped drawing, John leaned forward and picked up the pad. He set it between himself and Dean so that they could look over the images together. He sighed when they had finished and looked at his middle son.

For his part, Dean had been feeling like he knew what Tommy was going to draw. The longer he stayed with his two brothers, the more connected he felt to the two of them. Seeing the drawings just kind of confirmed what he had been thinking based on what the others had already told him.

Tommy spoke first, breaking the silence.

"So it seems as if I was right. Sam did cause the Wendigo to explode and if the images are right, it only happened because he was so emotionally charged." He sighed. "I'm not the expert, however, and I think that we should stop in and see Pastor Jim. He can help us figure this out a bit more."

John nodded. "Get packed. We'll leave in thirty minutes." He stood up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket before stepping out of the motel room. He took a deep breath before he dialed a number. He was actually going to make two other calls besides the one to Jim Murphy: one to Caleb and one to Missouri.

Dean looked at his two brothers. "You two just stay there and relax a bit. We don't have a lot to pack up and this might be the last chance you get to stretch out for a while."

Tommy didn't have to be told twice as he laid out on the other bed, dropping off into a light sleep.

Sam looked over at his older brother for a moment, watching him before he looked at Dean.

"Still can't believe I blew up a Wendigo."

Dean gave him a slight grin. "At least he didn't cover you in Exorcist spew."

Sam couldn't help but laugh softly.

"That is so getting old you two." This came from Tommy, who was still aware of what was going on, a trick they had all learned at an early age.

"Yeah, but it's still good for a laugh for another few years at least." Sam stated, grinning. His family was together again and he actually had a chance to patch things up with his dad.

Dean chuckled along with them as he packed. He sighed in relief. For the first time in years, his family was together and things might actually turn out okay for all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Be Blessed With Holy Water

If you haven't guessed by now, my stories are not cannon from the storylines on TV. This is done on purpose, I promise. After all, these are AU stories. Next few chapters are going to get a little more serious, although I will add a few lines to lighten them up a bit.

Chp. 7

Sam sighed as he stretched out in the back seat of the Impala. His dad was going ahead of them, supposedly to set things up. So, they'd taken him back to get his truck and John had left his sons to come at their own pace. At the moment, Dean was in the front seat and Tommy was driving. He chuckled softly. The wrestling match to see who drove had ended with Tommy winning and was comprised of more underhanded tricks than he'd seen in a long time. Tommy had won after 'accidentally' damaging the jewels and had ended up having to help Dean out to the car while he finished recovering. The fact that both his younger brothers had been in tears laughing at him had almost made Dean mad. Almost because it was the first time in a few years that he'd been bested when wrestling, dirty tricks or not. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Almost five hours later, Tommy pulled into a gas station for the second time. This time, he woke his brothers and climbed out of the car to stretch. It had been a while since he'd driven for that amount of time, but he had to admit that it felt good. With Bryan having limited his traveling until now, he hadn't been more than 4 or 5 hours from the hospital for several months. He looked over when he heard a cracking pop and found Sam twisting his neck. He frowned.

"Think you can sound old a little bit quieter?"

Dean snorted. "That wasn't anything. Should hear him when he sits sometimes."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Like either one of you have any room to talk. Dean you sound like a bag of bones rattling together sometimes and Tommy over there sounds like a bag of popcorn in the microwave."

Tommy shook a finger at his younger brother. "Best watch it buster, I can still whip your tail."

Dean smacked his middle brother upside the head. "I get first dibs on that, 'little' brother."

Moving towards Dean, he stopped and looked down at him. "I'm not shorter than you Dean. Remember, you're the runt of the litter when it comes to size." He walked off, towards the convience store inside the station.

Sam laughed softly and followed him. "He's got you there Dean-o."

"I am not some frickin' purple dinosaur, Sammy."

Tommy stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Then what is that purple mark by your ear?" He didn't bother to hid his laughter as Dean bolted for the restroom.

Sam shook his head and followed Tommy inside. "You know he's going to get you back for that."

"Oh, I know, but I have a lot more in store for him Sam, a lot more." He grinned at his younger brother. "Hell, I've got eight years of brotherly torture to dish out."


End file.
